dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Voldemort vs Ganondorf
2019-08-09.png|GalactaK If this was canon... my god.png|HumbleMorgana Lord Voldemort vs Ganondorf 'is GalactaK's sixty-eighth DBX, featuring ''Harry Potter's'' Tom Riddle, aka Voldemort and'' The Legend of Zelda's Ganondorf Dragmire. '''Description' S4E8! Harry Potter vs Legend of Zelda! Ganon returns to DBX to battle a second dark lord of magic. Who will win, the lord of the Death Eaters or the king of the Gerudo? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT! It was a dark night in the graveyard. Few creatures seemed to be out. Perfect for a group of Bokoblins, who walked over to a distinct tool with a Chinese dragon above it. One, seemingly a shaman, started to perform a ritual, while the other two simply stood there, seemingly as bodyguards. During the ritual however, there seemed to be shapes moving through the air. The two Bokoblins noticed this as they landed, revealing Voldemort and close to 50 Death Eaters. Both bodyguards ran at these intruders, with two death eaters taking them down permanently. The shaman completed his ritual shortly before one of the Death Eaters, Bellatrix Lestrange, killed him too. Voldemort laughed at this and beckoned to his followers, who circled him. Voldemort: Good... With them gone, we should have enough time to discuss our plans. Soon, Harry Potter will be at this exact location, waiting for his friends. Bellatrix: But, if he suspects that we will be there waiting for him, then-'' At this point, something emerged from the ground underneath the tomb, oddly silently for someone wearing so much armour. Voldemort: ''He is a fool, Bellatrix. Do not let his victories convince you otherwise. Most of you will not be needed. He pointed to 40 of the group in quick succession with his wand, with them either getting killed by the ensuing killing curse or, if their reactions were top-notch, apparated away before it could hit them. Voldemort smiled, and told his now smaller group the tactics which would kill Harry Potter, until a blood-curdling scream caught his attention. Voldemort turned around to see a Death Eater in a chokehold, Ganondorf lifting him high above his head, before crushing his windpipe. Two other Death Eaters tried firing spells at the Gerudo King, but some quick-witted teleportation and a couple of sword strikes took them down. Voldemort ordered Bellatrix and the others away, and the two dark lords of magic circled each other. Eventually, after a short amount of circling, Voldemort whipped out his wand. Voldemort: Avada Kedavra! '''''HERE WE GOOO! A green aura emanated from Voldemort's wand as the killing curse made its way towards Ganon, who used his sword to block the attack, before firing an electrical bolt back at Voldemort, who was hit by it, reeling backwards. Ganon then ran forward, delivering a swift punch to Voldemort's stomach, followed by a volcano kick, only to get knocked away by a generic bolt from Voldemort, who then fired lightning out of his wand, countering the electric ball that Ganon fired next. Ganondorf roared out in anger, sprinting forwards and slashing at Voldemort, who apparated behind him, firing a lightning bolt into the back of Ganondorf's neck, throwing him to the ground. Ganondorf quickly got back up, and attempted to perform a volcano kick on Voldemort, who teleported, only to receive an uppercut instead. Voldemort used this to his advantage, healing his own wounds as best he could, before firing several spells as he flew over Ganon, who now teleported himself. Voldemort flew to meet him, before raising his wand. Voldemort: Sectumsempra! The magic bolt caught Ganon off guard, causing a gash to appear on his armour, and a heavy amount of blood to pour out. Ganon yelled out in agony, before firing an electric bolt at Voldemort, who was hit despite his best efforts, and sent almost to the ground, with him apparating just before impact. Ganon looked for Voldemort, with a swing of his sword getting blocked by a shielding spell performed by Voldemort, who then fired a second spell, setting most of the area around the two ablaze. Voldemort then conjured this flame into a Fiendfyre, a snake made from this ethereal flame. Ganon teleported out of the way of the first attack from the creature, flying out of the way of the second and using an electric beam to destroy it. Voldemort, angry at this, flew up to join Ganon in battle. Ganon was first to attack, punching Voldemort in the face, before kicking him sideways on. Voldemort quickly flew back at Ganon, who got ready for a sword swing. This proved to be useless, with Voldemort using a shield to block the oncoming attack and fire an Expelliarmus spell at Ganon, sending the sword flying out of his hand. Voldemort: Accio Sword! Ganondorf: Your prattle will end here. Ganon dodged the first sword strike, before quickly getting out his Dark Trident. Voldemort fired a killing curse, with Ganon using his trident to block, only for him to get sliced across the stomach by his sword. Voldemort then fired several different spells one after the other, with Ganon either countering, tanking, or blocking them. Eventually however, Voldemort, tired of this, sliced at Ganon, who caught his sword by two prongs of his trident and sent it crashing down into the cemetery. Ganon then forced his trident at Voldemort, who quickly apparated, before flying back up to face Ganon in the air. Voldemort fired lightning to agonise Ganon quickly, before firing a Sectumsempra curse, which was locked as Ganon flew forwards, swinging his trident directly at Voldemort, whoput up a shielding hex to negate all damage. Ganondorf: Insolent fool! Voldemort then fired Petrificus Totalus, hitting the King of Thieves, and seding him careering downwards. He took the opportunity to fire two more spells at the petrified Ganon, the effects being a large gash across the chest and being set on fire. However, Ganon got up, laughing, but seemingly uneasily. The amount of blood he had lost had taken its toll. He quickly picked up his sword ran at Voldemort, ready to tear him in half. Voldemort: Avada Kedavra! The spell hit Ganon's sword as he continued to run, sending his sword down, and nearly bisecting Voldemort, had he not apparated. Voldemort smiled, before firing the Cruciatus curse at an enraged Ganon, who blocked. Voldemort simply tried again. This time however, it hit. Ganon roared in agony and nearly thudded to the ground, the pain was so great. Voldemort laughed, standing over the downed King, aiming his wand at one of Ganon's open wounds. He started to cry out the killing curse for one last time, but, suddenly, Ganon grabbed him by the neck, tearing the wand out of his hand and snapping it. Voldemort: N-no! This... is impossible! Ganondorf smiled evilly at the mortified Voldemort, bringing his sword up and through Voldemort's stomach, nearly cutting him in half. He then withdrew the sword and sheathed it, before kicking Voldemort upwards. The half-dead Voldemort tried to fly away in retreat, but the fact that his stomach had been cut open and his organs were dissipating stopped him from doing this. As he screamed his way down to Earth, Ganon charged up a warlock punch, hitting Voldemort in his new gash and splitting him in two, killing him instantly. Ganondorf laughed in victory, before falling down onto one knee, waiting for the Cruciatus' curse's effects to wear off. Conclusion (Cue The Legend of Zelda: Twighlight Princess- Ganondorf Battle Second Half) This game's winner is: Ganondorf! Next Time These two protect the human world from spiritual threats, but which will become the winner of DBX?Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Books vs Video Games themed DBX Fights Category:Magic Duel Category:Evil vs Evil Themed DBX Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Legend of Zelda vs Harry Potter themed DBXs Category:GalactaK Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX Fights